The invention relates to a structure of a molding part of a weather strip attached to a recess formed at a front lower end of a slide door, in which a slide arm is also provided. The weather strip is attached to a manually operated or electrically operated slide rear door (hereinafter simply referred to as rear door) of a car having no center pillar, ensuring sealing property between the rear door and a front door.
A conventional structure of a molding part is described with reference to FIGS. 1 to 4.
In a car having a rear door 2 but having no center pillar between the rear door 2 and a front door 1, a weather strip 20 is attached to the front part of the rear door 2 and elastically contacts the front door 1 for ensuring sealing property between the rear door 2 and the front door 1.
With the car having such a configuration, a recess 6 is formed at the front lower end of the rear door 2, and a slide arm 4 for sliding the rear door 2 is attached to the recess 6. The recess 6 is sealed by a molding part 21 forming the lower end of the weather strip 20.
Front door window glass 7 and rear door window glass 8 are supported by the respective door body. The rear door 2 separates the vehicle inside 30 from the vehicle outside 40 as shown in prior art FIG. 3. FIG. 3 also illustrates seal 16.
Since this type of car does not comprise a center pillar, a molding part 21 of the weather strip 20 attached to the rear door is designed to elastically contact a molding part of the front door 1 and also an opening weather strip 5 attached to a side edge 3c of a floor 3b of a body 3. Accordingly, the weather strip 20 is inevitably made large, causing a problem of increasing weight and manufacturing costs thereof.
Further, since the molding part 21 of the weather strip 20 is fixed to the rear door 2 by clips 22, it can not be firmly built, nevertheless building operation is relatively troublesome, thereby causing a problem that sealing property of some areas between the clips on the molding part 21 can not be ensured sufficiently
The invention has been developed to solve the foregoing problems and it is an object of the invention to provide a molding part of a weather strip for use in a rear door which is firmly built in the rear door so as to for ensuring sufficient sealing property and to reduce weight and manufacturing costs thereof
The molding part 11 of a weather strip 10 for use in a rear door 2 is attached in a recess 6 together with a slide arm 4. The recess 6 is formed at the front lower end of the rear door 2. The molding part 11 is composed merely of a plate insert 13 except the sealing function parts 12 which elastically contacts the side edge 3c of a floor 3b of the car body 3. The plate insert 13 is fixed to the rear door 2 by bolts 14 and nuts 15.